One day out of Six Years
by Darcy19
Summary: “That can’t be Luna!” How can I be staring at that gorgeous girl when I just got stabbed in the back by catching my two best friends snogging? How am I supposed to act around her all day! One-Shot! Plez review! You know you wanna!


**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing  
  
_**Story Title:**_ One day out of Six Years  
  
_**Story Type:**_ One-Shot  
  
**_Pairing:_** R/L  
  
_**Rating:**_ PG  
  
_**Genre:**_ Romance/Humor  
  
_**Summary:**_ "That can't be Luna!" _How can I be staring at that gorgeous girl when I just got stabbed in the back by catching my two best friends snogging? How am I supposed to act around her all day!_

* * *

Chapter: One day out of Six Years  
  
"I can't believe it???" Ron paced his room and swiftly turned to his chair in the far corner. "Can you?" He stared at the last action figure he had of Krum. Even though, during his forth year he sworn off all Krum things, he couldn't get rid of this one. Ginny had given him it for his birthday. "I mean I thought losing Hermione to you was bad enough, but to Harry? Mr. Boy-Who-Lived-to-Kill-You-Know-Who. The hero." As if the action figure put on a shock face Ron said, "yeah, I just found this out too. I had to sneak around to find out."  
  
"Ron what are you doing?" He turned to see Hermione and Harry in the doorway of his room. The picture of their lips locked flashed in his head and his face turned red. He turned to the Krum doll and said,  
  
"See what I mean? Act all normal. Nobody would have noticed."  
  
"Ron are you talking to a doll?" Harry asked.  
  
"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM DOING? You have glasses, come on Harry, you defeated Voldemort, you should have sense enough to know what I AM DOING!" Harry put his hands up in mock defense.  
  
"I am sorry for whatever I did." Ron stared at him, then at Hermione.  
  
"No you are not." He not so lightly, pushed passed Harry and went down to the garden. There he sat on his favorite rock.  
  
"Bloody hell." He put his head in his hands. This summer was supposed to be the summer where he confessed his love to Hermione. For the most part of his seven years at Hogwarts he felt drawn to her. Her wits, smarts, and even her love to do HOMEWORK. "I can't believe my best mate would do this to me?"  
  
"Do what?" He looked up and stared straight into blue eyes.  
  
"Lo-Luna your right in my face." Their noses were close to touching each other.  
  
"Sorry." She backed up and stared at him with her usually dreamy expression. Ron haven't seen or noticed her since his fifth year at Hogwarts. He had been to busy with Harry and Hermione to really pay her any mind. He knew that her and Ginny had stayed close after that. During the summer Ginny would go over her house, but not once had Luna come over here.  
  
He noticed her attire. Her dirty blond hair was pulled up in a messy bow. She had on a baggy white T-shirt and some worn jeans. Nothing to show her form, nothing special, but something weird. Her earrings were small bats.  
  
"Those aren't real bats . . .are they?"  
  
"Oh these?" Her hands touched the small creatures. "Remember in my 6th year and your 7th year, Hermione said that there were no such things as acurns?" No he didn't remember. "You agreed with her that day, well since I am here, I should show her that they are real." Her expression was still dreamy. "I found these up in a cave near my house. They attached right to me." Ron suppressed rolling his eyes.  
  
Luna bringing up Hermione made him angry, sad, and betrayed all over again. He noticed Luna still standing in front of him.  
  
"What?" He asked agitated.  
  
"What, what?" She cocked her head to the side, as if to analyses him.  
  
"Luna I am not in the mood."  
  
"Mood for what?" If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that her voice had sounded husky, in a sexy kind of way. Before he could open his mouth, his younger sibling, Ginny came to the rescue.  
  
"Hey Ron, how has it been?" Ginny hadn't been home all summer and it was now in the middle of July. Since then he hadn't really kept in touch with her.  
  
"Nothing, but the usually, you know the stabbing in your back." The look on Ginny's face confirmed to him that she didn't know about Hermione and Harry's relationship. Hermione and Ginny were best friend, so he expected Ginny to know. _Harry is my best friend and he didn't tell me._  
  
"Um, Luna I think we should leave for now." _Thank you Ginny! I will pay you back soon!  
_  
"Sure." Luna skipped along. Ginny gave Ron a look and said,  
  
"I hope you feel better soon," and she walked off. After a couple of minutes of thinking Ron stood up and headed for the house. _Remember what you said in your 6th year, just so long as Hermione is happy, you are happy. If she is happy with Harry, then I am happy for her . . . yeah right!  
_  
As he walked up the stairs and down the hall he were to busy thinking that he didn't hear the noises coming from his room.  
  
"Oh my, RON!" Ron's head snapped up to see Hermione tangled hair and her puffy pink lips. Harry with a rumpled shirt that matched Ron's bed. {Nothing to serious, just them snogging on Ron's bed.}  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron I didn't want you to find out like this." Hermione said. Ron wasn't listening to a word she said.  
  
"I was starting to be okay with the relationship. But-but on my bed, you- you kissed on my bed!! In my ROOM!! The last time I caught you, it was in the kitchen, but not in my room!"  
  
"You knew?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am not slow you git. I would have at least thought my two SO CALLED best friends would have known that!" Ron stormed out of his room and ran till he met the woods. There he sat in depression for about five minutes until he heard voices. _Don't they know that I don't want to see them?_ He stood to face his two best friends, but they were no where around, but the voices still continued. He slowly turned around and followed a path that would lead to a small pond. Once he got to the clearing his heart stop. There in the pond was his sister and Luna. Not really noticing his sister his eyes traveled up and down Luna's body.  
  
"That can't be Luna!" _He whispered to himself. How can I be staring at that gorgeous girl when I just got stabbed in the back by catching my two best friends snogging? How am I supposed to act around her all day!  
_  
Ever since he has even noticed Luna, she was wearing baggy clothes, or, or, was just looking funny, but now . . . now was a different story! She had on hardly any clothes and her body was beautiful. She had curves in all the right places, and her dirty blond hair was slick back by the water. Her blue eyes sparkled right back at him.  
  
She was staring right at him!  
  
_I'm blushing, I am blushing, bloody buttock, I am blushing over LUNA!!!_  
  
"Hey Ron want to swim?" Ginny had a mischief smile on her face. She knew why he was blushing and was torturing him. _Oh I am going to get you!  
_  
"..."  
  
"Come on Ron, there aren't any siligons in pond water, they appear only in salty warm water when the moon is full." Luna said in an educational voice. _That's the reason why I don't like her. She is Loony. Remember that . . . loony, loony, loony, body, body, BODY!!! I have to get out of here.  
_  
"Er, no I think I will go back in the house." He started back to the Burrow and upon reaching the back door that would led to the kitchen, Harry and Hermione were there, waiting for him. _Are not the Gods with me today?  
_  
"I am not in the mood." He walked past them and went in the kitchen for some orange juice.  
  
"Ron, we need to talk about this!" Harry said following behind him.  
  
"Talk about what?" Ginny and Luna just came walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Luna. Luna! What are you doing here?" Hermione said.  
  
"I can say the same about you. This isn't your house."  
  
"Right, anyway, Ron come on now please, let's go upstairs and discuss this problem. I mean I feel terrible right about now and I am sure that you would want to talk about it and get it over with so that our friendship won't be on the line here. What do you say?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
"I say NO!" He drank all his orange juice down in one gulp and purred another glass.  
  
"Oh why not! You have nothing better to do!"  
  
"I think he does. You see Hermione, Ron is afraid to get in the pond because he thinks that the siligons will get him. Silly boy doesn't know that they don't even like ponds, so I have to show him that they aren't there." Luna said.  
  
"Siligons, they don't exist." Hermione said.  
  
"That is what you said about acurns too, but look they are still on my ear." The little bat looking creatures dangled from her ear and stretched their wings.  
  
"Please, you just shrunk bats, is all." Hermione said cleverly.  
  
"Sure Hermione, keep on believing that. So Ron are you ready or what?" Ron held her piecing blue eyes and could only nod his head.  
  
"Good, Ginny are you coming?" Luna asked. Ginny shook her head and said,  
  
"I am going to go take a shower."  
  
Luna turned and headed out of the door with Ron following close behind. When they reached the pond, Luna dropped the towel she held around her and jumped in. Ron could only stare. When she emerged she locked eyes with him and titled her head to the side.  
  
"You know something Ron, you are really weird." Laughter filled the air for the first time all day from Ron. _I am weird?  
_  
"Why did you help me out back there?" He sat at the edge of the pond looking down at her.  
  
"I helped you out? Oh, I am sorry I just wanted to show you that there wasn't any siligans in the pond." She swam over to him. "Are you getting in or not?" Ron just stared at her. _Hopeless._ He stood and took off his shirt. He left on the shorts and jumped in. A loud splash was produced. When he surfaced Luna was practically on top of him.  
  
"God Luna you scared me!" She only smiled. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"See there are no siligans." _And she ruins it._ "But-." She never finished because Ron splashed water in her face.  
  
"Why you-,"She jumped on him and they tangle in the water, dunking and splashing. In the end he had her pinned. His arms were wrapped around her lower torso and she couldn't move. "Now what are you going to do?" Luna asked. What he did even surprised him. Slowly he kissed her neck. He trailed kisses up and down her neck. In the mist of doing this his arms slowly let go of its tight embraced. Luna turned around and pushed him under the water.  
  
"Hah, I am out! Kisses can't affect me." She giggled and swam to the other side of the pond. Ron only watched. She thought they were still playing the game. _Was I? . . . No. I was kissing Luna . . . and she thought I was joking!  
_  
"Ron are you okay?" Luna slowly swam up to him. "This better not be a trick." She was on him now. Her face staring at him.  
  
"I-."  
  
"Guys come in. It's time to eat." Ginny yelled. Luna quickly got out of the small pond and put the towel around her and walked off without a backward glance at Ron. _I am in troubled, I can't be falling for Luna! _He got out of the pond and headed for the house. Once he had gotten ready he headed for the kitchen. There sat Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Luna. _What the?_ Ginny was sniggering and he knew she did this. On one side of the table it was Harry, Luna, then Hermione. Separating the two couples. On the other side was Ginny. He took the seat next to Ginny.  
  
"Mum said that she was tired, so she went up for bed. We can eat." Ginny dug in her food along with Luna. After waiting a beat so did Ron. They mostly ate in silence. Close to the end of the meal Ron felt something kick his foot. He kicked it back and soon the two feet were at it. Ron knew who it was. He looked at the person seating next to him and smiled.  
  
Luna smiled back.  
  
Not until later on in the evening will Ron notice that he played footsie with Luna.  
  
"Oh I am full and tired. Luna when you are ready for bed, just go to my room and sleep on the blue cover on the floor. Hermione has the pink ones." Ginny said standing up.  
  
"Alright, will do." The four of them stared at one another until Harry said,  
  
"Ron can we talk alone?"  
  
"Oh yeah Hermione, Harry I have an importance issue I would like to discuss with you all. NOW!" Ginny said appearing out of no where. She grabbed Hermione by the shoulder and hauled her upstairs with Harry following in tow. Ron smiled at his younger sister. She was going to confront the two about what they did supposedly behind his back. He looked over at Luna, but she wasn't around. He noticed the back door closing and ran to follow her out. She was sitting on his favorite rock, that was big enough for two people. When he got close enough to her, he heard her singing,  
  
"Weasley is our King." He sat next to her and asked,  
  
"Why do you sing that god awful song?" Her answer was so quiet, but he was sure she said, "because you are MY king."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Did you do something?" She asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said excuse me, did you do something nasty or do you want me to move out of the way." He stared at her, but she was looking down at the dirt.  
  
"Is the dirt that pretty looking?"  
  
"Do you know that doggines like this kind of dirt?" He couldn't reframe from rolling his eyes on that comment, but lifted her chin up with his fore finger so that she could look directly in his eyes.  
  
"Do you know it took one day out of six years for you to even notice me like you did today. All my Hogwarts years you always thought of me as Loony or didn't even think of me. You were always running around with Harry or trying to catch Hermione's eye." This was the first time Ron ever heard her speak normally. "One day out of six years. That's a long time. Then you only noticed me because Hermione is seeing Harry."  
  
"How did you know about that?" Ron almost yelled.  
  
"I am not that loony Ron. People just don't understand me. Only Ginny."  
  
"I am beginning to understand you." Ron didn't know it but he was slowly inching forward, to her face.  
  
"It's going to take more than one day. You have a lot of catching up to do." His lips finally reached hers in a slow sweet kiss.  
  
"Yes, and I am ready to catch up." His voice was low and husky.  
  
"Ron, I am not a back up from Hermione, am I?" Her dreamy expression was still on, but this time from that kiss.  
  
"No, I am over Hermione, and now I want you." A slow smile appeared on her face.  
  
"One day out of six years, yes you have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

Hope that you guys enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! Please review, because this was my first One-Shot and my first Luna/Ron fic!!


End file.
